Das Monstrum
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: The enigma that is Lelouch Lamperouge is one hard character to figure out...but when you look at him carefully, maybe he isn't so mysterious after all.
1. Green Eyes

…_I'm here…_

…_I'll always be by your side…_

…_And yet…_

…_Will you always be there by mine?_

_I've wondered for so long whether you are…_

_Even though you are here by me now, I've left you to wander far…_

_I've fretted about how far you'll go…_

_Farther than I have maybe?_

_Father away from me?_

_I've worried my head away just to feel relief as I see you coming back…_

_I feel whole as you approach me._

_When you disappear, I feel something inside…it's minor, but there._

_I don't show my weakness to anyone except you. _

_Only to you, am I so reserved and at peace._

* * *

…"_You are dead to me"…_

* * *

_Those words shook my world…_

_Everything cam crashing down; broken shards of my existence falling…_

_You can't see that which lies beneath the surface of my soul. _

_There is a monster, brewing deep underneath my iron shell…_

_I scream, but am knocked back by harsh indifference. _

_Why should I become a sacrifice? Why should I be thrown away?_

_They all stand there, not a glimpse of remorse or compassion in their eyes._

_All that binds me here is no more…_

_All except you…_

_I'll never leave you…_

_Not like how they left us. _

_If I have you, then that is okay. _

_You don't know it…but I'm beginning to change. _

_The monster is banging hard within its cage. _

_One false move and…_

_As I look into your gentle face, it gives me strength to suppress the demon._

_Don't worry, you won't see it…_

_You can't even see anything…_

* * *

…"_W__ho are you?"…_

* * *

_Not welcomed…shunned…thrown away…_

_I abhor my surroundings…_

_I'll bite the bullet on it though, for your sake…_

_I didn't even know what he'd do once he spoke. _

_Does he hate our presence?_

_Does he hate me? Or does he hate what we are?_

_I don't blame him; I'd hate my lineage all the same. _

_And I hated him as well. _

_Not for what he was, but what he would do._

_He wormed his way into our lives…_

_He takes care of you like how I should. _

_You smile, he smiles, but only I can both smile…and frown._

_Even so, he is our first real friend…_

_But like everything, he is ripped away. _

_All I can feel is even more hatred. _

_I feel sick…my stomach growls fiercely…_

_The monster comes out momentarily;_

"_I will destroy Britannia!"_

_Then…darkness…_

* * *

…"_Hey, wake up"…_

* * *

_I hear them…these people in my class._

_Tormentors in their own caliber…people whom I associate with…_

_Friends…_

_No, "acquaintances" is more like it…I only have one friend…_

_None of which understand the true visage of my soul …_

_Yet, like him, they worm their way into my existence…_

_They give us a sense of belonging…_

_I see you smile with them…_

_I'm envious of such people…_

_But for the sake of these people, and you, I'll smile too…_

_Though, I feel it again…the monster rattles the cage…_

_It wants out…_

"_Stay inside", I tell it…_

_Keeping it inside is worse…_

_But I'll bear with it…just to see your smile…_

_I feel satisfied…and unhappy still…_

* * *

…"_Let's make a contract"…_

* * *

_That infernal witch…my only comrade…_

_She bothers me so much with her whimsical yet stoic expressions._

_And yet, I find her convenient._

_The demon inside responds, grinning as it picks the lock to the cage._

_At times I force it back down…_

_But I know it's futile. _

_It is only when I come back to that place, by your side, that the demon…_

…_it quiets down…_

_In truth, even though I've known its existence, I'm afraid…_

_I hear you speak…your voice brings me back to reality. _

_You ask to hold my hand…I comply…_

_You cry…I cry harder…_

_You smile…I'll smile wider…_

_I touch your hand, grasping with all my might…_

_You tell me to hold fast too…I won't let go of it, no matter what._

_You smile again and fall asleep…_

_I remain awake…and afraid to let go…_

_Afraid of the sleeping monster inside myself…  
_

_Afraid…of the emptiness that the witch spoke of…  
_

End of part 1

First off, let me say thanks to all of you who read this. Originally, I had wanted the poem to be from the first season to the end in one section, but I decided to change it and break it into sections (if you think I should have chosen either the first or second option, let me know, I might change the way this whole thing goes). I am trying to delve into Lelouch's psyche to bring out a representation of his own inner feelings not really displayed through the anime. Hope to hear feedback from all of you; if you have questions don't hesitate.


	2. Red Fangs

_They say life is precious…_

_That no one has the right to kill…_

_The strong triumphs over the weak…_

_And that the meek shall inherit the earth._

_Lies upon lies used to gain the favor of the majority…_

_Revenge does not know the meaning of such words. _

_I've come to know that fact…and I have become vengeful. _

_The monster inside rattles the cage as I pull the trigger…_

_The first real kill…_

_Splat…thud…lifeless…_

_Never have these sounds produced such a grand theme. _

_And never have such a soul as mine felt the levity of such insanity…_

_It feels good…_

_Too good that it's sickening. _

* * *

…"_I'll create a miracle"…_

* * *

_I give my mind a rundown of situation after situation._

_A miracle will happen if things go according to the plan. _

_Willpower is needed…desire is needed…_

_Trust is required…_

_I will gain anything by any means necessary. _

_I will need everyone on my side…_

_But still there are those who seek different paths, even if it is the same goal._

_I reach my hand, but it is not returned. _

_A fool leaves before me…and the monster again shakes the bars…_

_Whispering…_

"_You idiot"_

* * *

…"_Welcome to Ashford Academy!"…_

* * *

_You are friendly by nature…_

_You cherish every detail about humans so much…_

_Of course, you want to protect them; all of them…_

_I'm glad to see that side…_

_I'm glad to see her smile again as she graces your hand…_

_It always was you that managed to put the biggest smile on her face._

_More so than I ever have…_

_Deep down, the monster knows…_

_I feel sickened, but I cannot hate you… _

_But as quick as you show up, you disappear back to my hated homeland. _

_I disappear too, to my own battlefield. _

_That is where my monster thrives the most. _

_And in a sense, I feel complete. _

* * *

…"_I'll stand by you"…_

* * *

_Such sentiments, from a fellow killer, are laughable…_

_As long as they trust me…a dirty camaraderie forms…_

_They fight, I fight, we all fight…_

_And we also slip up too…and it costs me dearly…_

_Jeopardized…threatened…_

_Dirtying my soul as I bear another needless burden. _

_They can never know…she cannot ever know…_

_Not until everything is over. _

_Once again another dawn comes, and another fight awaits…_

_And by the end, I'll know…_

_That even immortals are just as human as us. _

_My bonds grow closer…as one begins to lengthen…_

_The monster claws out to reach it, to keep it in my grasp…_

_I don't want to lose that bond…but even now, it's strained and taut by two lives…_

_I'm whole, but coming undone…_

"_Stay together" I hush to myself…_

_Stay together…_

* * *

…"_I will oppose you!"… _

* * *

_Of all people in this world, why do you have to stand against me?_

_This is not how I planned it…_

_But even so, not even such a revelation can stop me. _

_I'll find a way around…_

_They say that you can't run from the past…_

_No, it's just that the past will catch up no matter what. _

_And she too begins to undo my plans. _

_Naïve, foolish, caring, kind-hearted…_

_Another who seeks retribution for the past. _

_She's come with a plan to undo all my work…all my sacrifices jeopardized. _

_I can't let it happen…_

_I confront that threat, ready for anything…_

_Anything, except compliance. She's the only one who knew how to push my buttons. _

_I feel confused and strangely happy. _

_The monster, however, feels different. I let my guard down, and in an instant…_

_Once again, a blood-stained massacre. _

_The people pray for their savior…_

"_Don't do that" I whisper…_

"_Stop it"…_

"_Your savior won't help you"…_

_I'll take it away from you…everything, just to stop you from destroying yourself._

_I'll use you…your actions will justify my existence…_

_I want it to stop now, before I lose everything…_

* * *

…"_Fight on!"…_

* * *

_Our sacrifices will not be in vain…_

_Destroy the enemy to put those souls to rest…_

_Even if it costs you your life…_

_The monster is close to escaping…I can feel the lock weakening…_

_The world is nearing my grasp…the goal is in sight…_

_The burden is on my shoulders, its weight pulling me down. _

_I'll fight to protect my dearest bonds…I want to stand tall again after this is over. _

_I trust my followers to do the same. _

_The monster howls…my livelihood is threaten…my reason is in the hands of my enemy._

"_Give it back" I scream…_

"_You can't have it. It's mine!"_

_One sacrifice of the immortal, and countless followers, and what do I get in return?_

_A knife pointed to my throat…_

_Why do you have to ruin everything?_

_Can't you see that we fight for the same thing?_

_Even so, you raise your hand in defiance._

_Infernal words of betrayal unleash the monster inside. _

_I strike with everything I've got…_

_With every fiber of my being, with every sin that I've committed, with every ounce of hatred I have…_

* * *

…"_You're existence is a mistake!"…_

* * *

…_Why?…_

_Why...won't...you_…_help…me…_

_...please...just..._

…_trust…_

…

End of part 2

Okay, well I've finally finished part two of this fic. A part of me feels that I may have rushed this so forgive me for anything that I've left out, or have not divulged. In any case, I hope that this part entertained you, my readers. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again.


	3. Black Claws

_Awake…Conscious…_

_Alive…_

_I open my eyes, no illusions…_

_I see normality for once…_

_Aware…Knowing…_

_I talk, no sound …_

_What is this existence?..._

_I gaze at my surroundings…only one word…_

_Reality…_

_My old lifestyle…my old existence…_

_My boring life…_

_Strangely smiling, strangely talking, strangely normal…_

_All the more excruciating…_

_This is not "me"…_

_Suffocating…Trapped in this box without realizing…_

_Who put me here?..._

_Who?..._

_Something rattles inside…_

_It feels…weird, and yet…sad…_

_Such fools to believe a savior exists…_

_Desolate faces of the defeated…Give up, all of you who fight on…_

_You'll just be defeated anyway…You'll just lose…_

_Just go with the flow…its easier…_

_All you can do is live until you die or are killed…_

_Killed…your blood splattered everywhere in a hellish nightmare…_

_I face the scythe of death…_

_I won't go down so easily…My heart and body won't allow it…_

_Escape…live…destroy…avenge…_

_A contract of hellfire, signed by blood letters…a soul for power; that is the trade…_

_I'll do anything, to gain vengeance on everything…_

* * *

…"_Wake up"…_

* * *

_My true self awakens once more…and at first, I'm blinded. _

_Suffering fills my being as I see my comrades…sources of my suffering…_

_I feel contempt…you who have abandoned me…_

_You who have shown how inferior you are…_

_You are useless without me…truly useless…_

_Fine, I will return, use you to my will, and make sure that you do it right…_

_I have no room for traitors, but those who can fight will be sufficient…_

_You mean nothing to me…_

_Just pawns for me to throw away. _

_You too, my dear ace. Oh, you are one of the only people that I never thought would betray me…_

_But even you, devoted as you are to the cause, still can't help but be weak._

_Women, much like idiots, don't belong on the battlefield…_

_But you are certainly worthy enough to fight…So go on, fight by my side once more…_

_A false sibling…why are you here?_

_Where is she? What have they done to her?_

_I'm aware of your deceit…I'll play along, you fool…_

_I'll give you a future indeed…headed down the road of carnage to death…_

_You don't belong by my side…but to pull the curtain on my enemies, I'll bear it…_

_Until I get her back…_

_And my immortal, my witch…what fault have you?_

_You are fortunate that I cannot consider you a traitor…You're just too precious to be…_

_Do a proper job, all of you…_

_I feel it again, the same rattling from before…_

_But something…is off…_

* * *

…"_Welcome back, Suzaku."…_

* * *

_You, my most trusted friend…_

_No, now truly my enemy to fear…et tu, Suzaku?_

_You're my Brutus now, a blade to my back at all times…_

_Does it sicken you, knowing that I've return?_

_I don't expect you to believe that I've truly abandoned my former self._

_But I won't reap the seeds of revenge yet…_

_Let them sit, let them grow…_

_We smile to mask our hatred…We laugh to mask the contempt…_

_We are friends, now in name only…_

_You, a traitor amongst traitors, and I, the sinner among sinners…_

_A thump…the cage rattles…_

* * *

…"_Brother, is that you?"…_

* * *

_Sugar-sweet and loving is your voice, my reason…you're alive…_

_Damn the circumstances to which brings me such great fortune and misery…_

_I want to speak to you again, longer, but I can only give so much a lie to spare you the truth…_

_I love you…is all I can say…_

_But I not only love you…I need you to live…_

_You've travelled so far away once again…so I'll chase you down again…_

_Run, run, as fast as I can…_

_I come to you…you look so radiant…like how you should be…_

_My heart clenches…the cage rattles again…_

_Come to me…let me hold your hand again…_

_Everything I've done so far has been for you…_

_Yet you deny my struggle…seeking to pursue the past…_

_But you ask me to join…_

_How can you deny me, and invite me to that which I'm fighting?_

_Don't make it harder for me to swallow my sins…_

_But our time is brief…I try to take you back from my enemy…_

_You, however, call to that which has betrayed me…and he comes to your side…_

_I see you two, just how I imagined it should be…but it is bittersweet…_

_As I fall, I call your name…please answer…don't leave me again…_

_I'm…afraid…as I lose my consciousness…_

_I'm falling into darkness…_

_A deeper darkness…_

_And…I'm afraid…_

_I awaken to reality again…_

_It hurts knowing that you are with them…Can't you see that they're using you?_

_I see you again, speaking for my enemy, trudging up the past by recreating what has passed…_

_You are friendly to all…I'm surprised that not everyone has already fallen for your demeanor…_

_Always with sweet words…_

_Those words, which I have loved so much, now destroy my being as the dark hero…_

_My only existence left is threatened…_

_I want to get away…there is no place for me to belong…not even by your side…_

_Even as I run, there is nowhere that I can hide…_

_Your light is extinguishing my own…_

_I'm still falling…and I end up in eternal night…_

_The wretched and corrupted…why is it that you're always there for me?_

_Is it…because I deserve to be within your shadow?_

_Why is it that I feel so much at ease when there is chaos around me?_

_Your poison is my elixir…it sickens me and frees me from my torment…_

_Let me sink…because as I fall, I feel more and more comfort…_

* * *

…"_Get a hold of yourself, Lelouch!"…_

* * *

_I stop so close to the end…_

_A cold hard slap awakens me back to the reality…_

_My traitorous ace and false brother…my lesser of two evils…_

_Let me be in this prisoner's cage called suffering…_

_I see a light, a prism glistening in the twilight…_

_My acquaintances…you stay behind, waiting for…me?_

_A happiness that I've forgotten about…_

_Yet, I feel relieved…my cage trembles softly…_

_My mission…my purpose now renewed…_

_Let me make my grandest schemes…I'm not finished yet…_

_That's right…_

_Because I am a hero…_

_I'll defy the world and purge the evil of its existence…_

_Everyone deserves to be happy… to be free…_

_To live…_

* * *

…"_It is within the heart."…_

* * *

_The heart is said to be the strongest organ of the body…_

_It decides morals, dictates emotions, and produces heroes…_

_Much like my annoying thorn, whose loyalty never wavered…_

_He served only that which he knew was worthy…_

_Sworn not to country, but to a single person…one whom I owe my life to…_

_He will make a great addition to my plans… _

_And yet at times, it can turn against the owner…_

_A lesson of which a dear friend has shown me…with her life…_

_However she wanted so much to give me hers, mine was too small to offer to anyone…_

_She understood my struggle…but at a price… _

_Why must you interfere, cruel fate? Let this one live…don't let her die for my sake…_

_I can't handle being the reason, not after I had caused her so much grief…_

_Please live, be happy with someone else, just don't die now…_

_A life extinguished…sorrow…_

_Sadness…as my false sibling comes to inform me…'twas his hand who brought this girl to death…_

_His smirk told me everything…he's as twisted as I am…_

_But I lie again…give him the satisfaction…_

_I'll personally make him into a bloody offering to place upon her grave…make him pay for his actions…_

_But the real enemy now…a wretched society of fake gods who gaze down on humanity…_

_Their power, my own, shall bring judgment to their souls…innocent or not…none shall be left alive…_

_And in doing so, bring me closer to my most hated enemy…that man…_

_Destroy everything, I commanded…_

_I'll pluck each flower from the roots to place upon the fire…watch as their lives shrivel and burn._

_The cage inside is silent…the beast is not responding…_

_Is it asleep?_

_Or is it…_

End of part 3

Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm beginning to plan another creation for the Code Geass section of the site, and I think that it will be my last one. I don't want to tire you all with everything that I've uploaded, nor exhaust the potential until an update to the series is in order. I saw the manga books of the series and boy is it different. I may just purchase them one of these days. In any case, there is going to be one final chapter to this and then I'll be continuing my other stories. So please bear with me until the end. Thanks again for reading my stories, and don't hesitate to ask questions.


	4. White Soul

_My most hated enemy, standing before me…_

_You who lifted no finger to help, only to banish the weak to cruelty…_

_I want you to pay for everything you've done…_

_But persistence is a trait best suited for the lucky…_

_Your existence justifies my work, your very image a reason to destroy the putrid evil of the world…_

_And yet, why did she come to your aid?_

_She is my comrade, not yours…Sending me away like everything else…_

_I come to understand her heart when separated…_

_You don't want death, but something else…_

_I'll give it to you, just don't die now; do not give into your sorrow…_

_There is a tomorrow waiting…_

_At least smile when you die…_

_I'll take you back from him and show you what you truly desire, just please don't leave…_

_But you come back more innocent than ever…_

_Like a newborn child, scared of the uncertain fate that lay before you…_

_Come, I'll take you in…I promise that you will never be scared while by my side…_

_I stand now, with no threat and all conditions met…_

_I believe he is gone…_

_I believe…_

* * *

…"_Whoever wins this war will control the world!"…_

* * *

_Luck always favors the strong…_

_I'm only as strong as my mind tells me…_

_Even I'll be helpless and backed into a corner…_

_The difference is, I have no one to rely on…_

_No one around me is suitable to be my shoulder…_

_I'm utterly alone, and with my livelihood being threatened…_

_Anger fills me…its putrid…_

_I see only what I've done…_

_I broke my promise…_

_I clench your hand, blood running down your finger and onto mine…_

_The Black King piece bleeds…_

_You're in pain…I'm in pain as well…_

_It is a hurt you can fix, mine is not so simple…_

_But because of this little accident, I begin to remember my bonds…_

_One last trick up the sleeve…an ace in the hole…_

_My cage rumbles softly…_

_Can it be?_

* * *

…"_How dare you show your face to me!"… _

* * *

_I've come with nothing, no back-up plan and with my defenses lowered…_

_You look at me with such contempt…I'll take it…_

_We reminisce a while…_

_But the questions come hard soon after…_

_I throw away my pride…I feel it…_

_You torture me…I'll take it…_

_Why should I tell you the real truth though? Would it matter anymore?_

_Our wounds bleed, releasing the deep hatred and sorrow…_

_I plead, you shove me down and commence…I'll take it…_

_I have no more shame left…but I have hope…_

_My cage rattles fiercely as your hand opens…_

_I wouldn't have believed that even after so much, you'd still be there to take my hand…_

_I feel the door opening, locks being broken…_

_I reach towards your hand; I want to believe in us, in our power to overcome…_

_My enemy…my rival…my friend…_

_But a sharp bullet pierces the scene…it might as well have made contact with my heart…_

_Soon, I am surrounded…taken by the arms…_

_What is this? I look at you…My enemy is standing beside you…_

_Was it all a lie? You were setting me up again, weren't you?_

_After everything we just went through, you still…_

_Something snaps, the cage sinks, its last line cut…_

_Crash!_

_Silence…Utterly mute…Are you there?_

_No response…_

_Something comes up though…something…_

_Sinister…_

_I can take torture…I can take punishment…_

_But betrayal…after so long of not being able to trust anything…of losing nearly everything…_

_That I simply cannot take…_

_Damn…damn…damn!_

_It feels like I'm losing everything slowly…_

_Why? Why? Why me?_

_Cruel fate, why must I become your plaything?_

_Fine, if I can't have friendship, then I'll abandon it all…_

_Just let me have my way already!_

* * *

…"_You must live on!"…_

* * *

_Such words of utmost compassion…words I will come to regret…_

_All that I have lived for, gone in a single blow of pink light…_

_My reason, erased from existence…_

_No, no, no, no! I don't want to believe it! _

_Search!…No one listens…_

_Damnit I said search!_

_Still no one listens…_

_I want to search, to make sure she is safe…_

_But my comrades bring me back to base…_

_Are you all not loyal to me? I gave you an order, so do it!_

_She is out there, I know it. She's waiting for me, I can feel it! _

_Don't you all understand that without her, my resolve is abysmal? She is the only thing I have left…_

_Why won't you listen to my order?_

_Empty…Completely drained and hollow…_

_Please…just let me see her again…_

_I can't take it…_

_I feel myself cracking…I snap at my false brother, I tell him why he is so insignificant to me…_

_In my loneliness, my witch appears, holding band-aids…_

_It is a wound alright…but too deep and far to reach…_

_My ace appears, she seems so glad…_

_I follow her to the hangar…I'm only thankful that she is alive…_

_Once again, surrounded, guns loaded, the stench of betrayal starting to come to my nose…_

_I'm trapped once again…_

_No consideration, no longer trusted, betrayed by comrades in arms…_

_Even my ace takes their side after being given a lie…_

_Fate once again screws me over…_

_Why fight it anymore? Just kill me…The longer I live, the worse my life gets…_

_I'm starting to get tired of living…_

_But I'm rescued…by my fake sibling…_

_Why must you do this? Aren't you mad because of my revelation?_

_I told you that I hate you, that I would've killed you sooner…_

_And yet you sacrifice yourself for my existence…Are you trying to torture me? Punish me for my selfishness?_

_You tell me that I'm a liar, that everything I said to you was a lie…_

_And you're right, I am just a liar…_

_Nothing but a liar…_

* * *

…"_Never stop the progress of time!"…_

* * *

_I'll make my existence meaningful…I've forgotten what my true goal was…_

_But now, as I pass judgment on my most hated enemy and my once beloved family, I realize something…_

_I will control my own destiny! I will change the world!_

_The height of my anger peaks, and swiftly drops as I see them disappear from my sight…_

_It is quiet…us three who understand the world and "God" and the existence of humans…_

_We are the only ones left who can create that change…_

_And so we swear to uphold our end of the bargain…I seek only that they follow my order, nothing more…_

_I no longer have any use for such earthly bonds…_

_I feel light…so weightless that it feels like I'm floating away into the sky…_

_There is nothing left inside…all that I have within is now upon my sleeve…_

_I stand before everything…bending it all to my whim…_

_All are within my command, and none defy my expectations…_

* * *

…"_Obey my every word!"…_

* * *

_Even after facing against my former comrades…even after betraying everyone…_

_Even after seeing her alive again…_

_I cannot stop nor take back anything that I've done…_

_I, whose purpose is to change the world, will not look back…_

_I've already faced God and all that I hold dear…_

_There is nothing that I am not limited to…_

_Come and fight, justify your purpose for existing…_

_And I too will give you an answer…_

_My dearest sibling, I am glad that you can see…_

_Tell me what do you see when you look at me?_

_Do you see the real me? Am I a demon like you say? I don't blame you…_

_I looked at myself in the mirror once before…What I saw was the truth…_

_I subjugate you eventually to complete my vengeance…_

_I leave reluctantly, I hear you trying to catch up…_

_You fall, I stop and glance at your fallen figure…You call me horrible things, but I don't blame you…_

_You know why? That day that I did look again at the mirror…_

_All I saw…_

_Was a demon…_

_A monster…_

* * *

…"_I destroy worlds, and create them anew"…_

* * *

_I'm empty, hollow inside and physically drained…_

_I stood atop the world, alone…_

_And I will fall the farthest, alone…_

_The world I will destroy is shackled to my limbs…a sin to carry in the afterlife…_

_I'm lonely up here though, I just wish that someone could be here…_

_Someone to remember who I was…who I am…and who I will be…_

_There is no final prayer…no last meal…_

_Only the knowledge of death…It feels like the death god is breathing down my neck as I sit here…_

_It is not true, for death is right there, overlooking the parade…_

_Death is always depicted in black robes, but this one is in purple, and not a scythe but a sword…_

_No skull, but just an empty face…_

_He rushes towards me…I count my sins and regrets…_

_I'm sorry for not being able to give you all a proper goodbye…_

_I'm sorry to have taken the lives of so many innocent people…_

_I'm sorry to have put you through this dear friend…_

_I'm sorry to have to die without granting your true wish my dear witch…_

_I'm sorry to have to shoulder everything comrades…_

_And I'm sorry to have to lie to you once more my dear…_

_May you all have wonderful lives…Live how I could not…_

_Live…for the sake of peace…for the never-ending tomorrow…_

…_Live…_

The End

Okay, I think I may have to stop here. I've been thinking, ever since I started this fic, I've been seeing that hardly any response has shown up for all of my fics including this one. Maybe it is summer time and no one is reading, or maybe it is because I've exhausted any sort of feeling of remorse left from you the readers. So now, I think that I may have to declare that I will no longer be posting anything new for Code Geass. That is to say that I won't post any new material that result in the creation of a new story. I will try to finish my other incomplete fics hopefully by the end of summer (I hope, since I have two that really need to be done before I retire from writing for CG). Thanks for your time and depending on the circumstances, I may just have to once again begin to remove the stockpile of stories I've created for the site. If there are any questions, feel free to R&R and comment on any of the material I currently have posted. See you again.


End file.
